


Reunited once again

by lovepeacedeath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Gore, Italian, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, What Have I Done, might not be much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeacedeath/pseuds/lovepeacedeath
Summary: Who would have guessed that such a small situation could have caused such a big problem. Who would have guessed their parents and the people they loved would have dissappeared as well. Now, stuck in the past only a group of kids can save theirs and their friends futures.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur fell sending the child in his arms tumbling, they both let put a cry of pain, as the child’s face skidded across the floor and Arthur twisted his ankle, Feliciano had to stop and turn back for them both. The Italian picked his son up first before going for his husband.

“Leave me!” What? “Just go! Save the children! I-I’ll be fine!” Feliciano was torn, but he knew that their own offsprings were more important. 

“Ti amo.” He kissed Arthur and the brit muttered an ‘I love you’ before Feliciano took the chance to get his kids out of the open. 

When he was close to the basement he pushed his kids in and barricaded the door. “Angelo, pensi che si può fare l’incantesimo?” 

“Si!” The poor boy was frantic when he was looking for the book, when he finally got it out the monsters were already down there, Feliciano had to use his strength, and with the help of Amadeo, to hold the door close. Abyaz held his little brother close and made sure their blindfolds were on right.

Olivia was working on the circle and William tried to keep his baby sister calm, which was turning into into a problem. Arabella was lost at what to do. She didn't think it'd get this far, she didn't think it'd turn out like this. 

“E ‘fatto! Angelo ha fatto a trovarlo?” Olivia looked to her younger brother and the boy ran over putting the book in the center without speaking. He adjusted his glasses and called everyone over.

All except Feliciano who was holding the door closed. “Papa! What are you doing?!”

“Just start! I'll be fine!” Feliciano winced as the being hit harder. 

“But-” 

“No buts! Just go and save yourselves! Please, I'll be fine.” Angelo wasn't sure, but he couldn't defy his Father, so he told everyone to grab each others hands, and started chanting the spell. 

The circle started to glow a blinding red, that had Amadeo opening his eyes, out of the corner of his eye he saw his father's body fly from the door with blood seeping through his stomach. The beast destroyed the door and went after his bleeding father, it big teeth bit Feliciano's leg and threw him in the air before letting its long pointed arm go through him. 

It was such a quick thing, the boy wasn't even sure it was real. His father's blood spewed everywhere, he let out a loud yell. The beast bathed in the blood, the beast bit his father's head. Yet, his father had that same smile he always wore when he did something good. 

“PAPA!” It was too late to do anything because they were already leaving. 

They left the world behind, they left their parents, friends, pets, everything. Amadeo hated it, but he didn't have a choice anymore.  
○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Dark. That's all there was, it was black darkness. Olivia didn't know where she was. It was dark, she tried to get up, but it turned to be a problem when her legs only pulled her back down. 

The brown haired female reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out to see where she was, it looked like a storage closet.

Olivia moved the camera when she heard a groan and turned it to an unconscious Angelo. Olivia turned her phone off to take her Jacket off and give it to the trembling body of her brother. She wrapped him up and pulled him close to her.

After a while he stopped and she decided to rest as well. This only lasted for a little bit, because she was disturbed from her slumber by loud yelling, it was coming from outside.

Olivia looked over as her brother slowly awoke and covered his ears quickly. She slowly opened the door to see what the noise was and gasped at what she saw.

Her mother was yelling at a man with wave like blond hair, the man looked like their uncle Francis. The difference was that he looked younger, and more playful than protective. 

On the other side of her mother was a man stuffing food in his mouth as he talked about global warming. Another man with blond hair was yelling at another with raven black hair about having his own opinion, and petite girl who looked like the man was rubbing a blue ribbon in her head. There another man with blond hair that looked like he had a huge stick up his ass with his slicked back hair, a man with white hair and pale skin was messing with a woman with brown hair who looked like she was having a fun conversation with a man with an aristocratic man.

Olivia was speechless, she knew all these people, they were friends of her parents. There were more, yes, but she couldn't distinguish them from where she was looking. 

The man with the slicked backed hair yelled, and when he was about finished the golden double doors were slammed opened by none-other than her father. He looked more pathetic here, he didn't have a nice build, he was actually pretty weak and that dopey smile was annoying.

“Papa?” Olivia almost forgot about her brother and that was her fault, because he was running for the door, she stopped him, but he hit his head against the door. It was loud, but so we're the people, she was hoping they didn't hear.

Sadly lady luck was never on her side. The door was opened by an auburn haired man with a scowl who reminded Olivia of her uncle Lovi.

“Who the fuck are you?” Papa was right, he was mean. 

“Oh….um….” People were staring are Angelo was shaking in her arms, he looked ready to cry and it was getting hard to breath. Before she knew it the mouse like child ran out and took deep gulps, Olivia followed after and went to check on him.

She patted his back and took the water handed to her by a man with a soft voice, pulling the cup to her brother's mouth he slowly drank it and started calming down. When Olivia was sure her brother wouldn't have another panic attack she turned to the rest and tried answering again.

“Okay, let's try this again. My name is Olivia the one over there is Angelo. We don't know where we are, but we have brothers and a sister who are probably in another city. Actually where are we?” 

“You're in London, England.” That's good “May we know why you're here.” Not a question, a demand. Just like her mother. Olivia had to hold back some tears and answered.

“We don't know, we just poofed here.” better lie for how long possible.

“Ve~maybe it was fate! Maybe you two are supposed to be here. Oh, and my name is Feliciano Vargas!” Well, they have some things in common. 

“Sorella, sono confuso e spaventato. Voglio andare a casa.” Feliciano perked up at hearing the boy.

“Tu parli italiano?” Angelo nodded and fixed his glasses letting his emerald eyes be more clearer. 

“Wow, your eyes are so pretty!” Angelo turned to the blond haired girl who stopped messing with her ribbon and tilted his head trying to understand what she said. When he did he blushed and looked down.

“Grazie.” He blinded and started playing with the curl on the side of his head which caught many people's attention, they didn't say anything because they were scared it'd put the boy into an even bigger ball of...whatever it was. 

“He's a bit shy.” Olivia took the seat a man with a ponytail gave her, she sat next to her mother and stared a bit before looking back at everyone else. “Though I have to say, this is the most he's ever talked to any who wasn't my Mama or Papa.” Olivia smiled at the memories.

“Hey, didn't you say you had brothers and sisters here.” Olivia nodded and watched the German man look through his computer. He let out a big huff when his computer wasn't working and Olivia took it up to herself to help fix it. She didn't spend 5 years studying computers for nothing. 

 

When she was done she hacked into her brothers phone and found them. “Well, their in the building at least.” she kept searching and when she was done cut off the power and went to the middle of the room placing a blanket down. 

Not soon after 5 bodies came tumbling out the vents and on the blankets, one of the bodies were holding a toddler with glowing blond hair and big brown eyes which looked at everyone. 

“There they are!” Olivia laughed at seeing the other's shocked face and she had no idea how she was still standing upright.


	2. Part 2

William was confused and tired. All these people were like towers to him, there was even two who resembled his parents. They were staring at the new comers like they were aliens, actually they could classify as one.

While William was going between finding his glasses and keeping his little sister from getting hurt, Amadeo took it in himself to walk around the room and observe the big group of nations, there must of been like 100 or more. He stopped at seeing a man with brown hair and green eyes, he had a frown on his face and looked to be playing with a tomato. 

“Uncle Tony?” The man looked over and smiled, before frowning after hearing the young boy's words. 

“Uncle?” The man’s face morphed into something else. “Do you know Joas? PORT!” The man walked away to what seemed to be his brother who was having a conversation with a man with spiky blonde hair, the man was smoking a pipe. 

“No, no...it’s not that, I just thought it’d be funny, I’m surprised I got your name right-” Lie, that’s all he could do.

“Forse si dovrebbe avere appena tenuto la bocca chiusa.” 

“Sta 'zitto!” Amadeo didn’t feel like taking lip from his younger sister who could barely learn how to pronounce ‘Salt’, he really needed his football, it was fun to kick it around, especially with his Mama and Papa. They were so competitive. He had to hold back tears actually just thinking about them. 

“Excuse me.” The 13 year old looked over to see Feliciano in front of him, the man was bending down so he was at the kids height. “You seem lost.” The man smiled that smile that almost made Amadeo cry like a little girl, he could still remember in particular details how his body seemed to be torn apart by just that hand. “Hey, hey no need to be scared. I wouldn’t hurt a bambino.”

Amadeo wiped his eyes and puffed his chest out “I’m not crying,” Feliciano didn’t say that but the man didn’t say anything and watched the boy make himself look more tougher. 

“You remind me of someone...and those eyebrows..wow! You aren’t half english are you?” The italian chuckled and Amadeo stiffened, it was such a soft sound, he missed it...very much actually.

“I inherited them from my Mama, h-uh...she said that they were a sign of who we really were.” Amadeo smiled at the memory, his Mother or Father would always tell him he was perfect just the way he was. He believed him and even started geling his hair back so his eyebrows were seen.

“Really? I bet she was beautiful to have so many penne children.”

“She was, Papa always told her she was.” Arthur would always go red when Feliciano called him adorable or cute, even handsome from time to time. “You wouldn’t happen to know how to play football, would you?” 

He watched the man’s eyes light up and he nodded.

Time Skip

For some reason they were outside and Arabella couldn’t be happier. The air in London wasn’t as fresh as the next cities, but it wasn’t as polluted as an American’s city. Arabella wasn’t one for being stuck inside and her family knew that. 

She watched as her brother kicked the ball around the other nations scoring another goal. “Yes! Arabella, mi hai visto? Hai fatto?”

Arabella smiled at her brother’s enthusiasm. “Sì, ti ho visto.” Even though Amadeo was the oldest he acted younger than her. Arabella turned to Angelo who was engrossed in a book. 

“Excuse me?” Arabella stiffened at that voice and turned to Arthur was standing there sweating. “Do you mind if I sit here?” She shook her head and he sat down breathing hard. Angelo looked up before pulling out a water bottle from their bag and passing it to him. “Thank you.” The both nodded before looking away.

“You’re both pretty quiet. Do you know any english?” Arabella shook her head and Angelo took out a paper writing down on it. Arthur took the paper I can’t speak it, but I can read and write it. “Great, so are you both from Italy?” The looked at each other conversing before Angelo wrote it down. 

Not exactly. 

“What do you mean?”

We were born in Italy, but was moved to England as children. 

“Oh. Why did you move?” 

Problems.

“Oh? Do you both know any other language?”

We know Russian

“That’ll work. Является ли это проще?”

“Да.” Arabella answered and Angelo stayed quiet. 

“Вы хотите выучить английский язык? Я немного ржавый с русским языком. Если вы не можете меня научить итальянский.” (Would you like to learn english? I'm a bit rusty with Russian. If not you can teach me Italian)

“We can do that.” Arthur looked over to Olivia who was holding a phone. “You two can just talk into my phone and it’ll translate. No need to learn the language yet Ma-sir.” Olivia caught herself and before Arthur could catch on there was a cry from the field. 

Everyone turned to a kneeling Amadeo who was holding his knee. Arthur ran over to kneel by him and Feliciano looked over his knee. “Are you okay.”

Amadeo looked up before looking at Feliciano smiling. “I’m fine, I’ve been in worst situations. I can still play!” Feliciano gave him a spectacle look before giving up.

The Italian was about to get up but he felt something drop on his head. He looked up and saw some more fall. “It’s raining, I guess we’re gonna have to stop after all.”

“HELL NO!” all eyes turned to Amadeo who stood up. “I have lived in this rainy country and loved it! Like hell i’m letting a little rain ruin this. If you pansies wanna go, fine, that just means I win by forfeit.” Everyone looked surprised before Arthur smiled. 

“Like a true English citizen.” Amadeo blushed at the compliment and turned to the nations he was playing with, they made a face before going back to position.

“He did good.” Arabella sighed and sat back smiling.

“He sure did, hey why didn’t you tell Mama you knew English?” 

Arabella smiled and blushed “I just wanted to spend time with him before us, to see how he acted.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia has a daring idea which could most likely go wrong, but who knows maybe it won't. Abyaz and Giovanni also seem to like Arthur's story just as much as Feliciano.

Abyaz was quite confused as to what was happening now. A minute before they were all outside playing football (well everyone else was) now they were discussing where all the kids would go. 

It was obvious all of them had nowhere to go. They talked of their parents, but never gave names or faces. The nations were starting to believe that these kids were homeless and their parents were just a distant memory.

Abyaz held his little brother close who was drawing a picture while his little sister happily slept curling her tiny body into a ball. Giovanni was more of the artist in the family and Anyaz was surprised how neat the child's lines were even blindfolded. He had a gift, same with Abyaz, he took after his mother and loved sewing. 

All the kids had gifts. Olivia was an expert in technology, her room had many computers together which she made by herself. She always had some type of electronic on her, even if it was just a flashlight. William was doing music. He had an amazing voice in Anyaz’s opinion. William played the guitar yet he loved the ukulele.

Amandeo had sports. He was in almost all the sports team. The only thing he didn't do was swimming as that wasn't his thing. Arabella was more of a second mother yet her cooking was marvelous. Angelo had the HQ of a 50 year old. Maybe more. He spent hours in the library, instead of playing fun games on the phone like his family, he took the time playing chess. He help pay the bills too. 

Abyaz himself was more of a clothes making kind of guy. He fixed his little brother's bear when the cat scratched it up. Giovanni was in the arts. Before it started with messy work, but it has progressed quickly. 

Finally was the baby of the family who was only 1. Alisha was a quiet child who only cried when needing something important, other than that she was always sleeping. 

“We can't just take these children home!” Uncle Lovino screamed. Wait...was he Uncle Lovino? Abyaz didn't know. 

“Why not! They have no home!” Abyaz pulled his hoodie closer pulling the hood over his eyes. “Besides Fratello, Amadeo won't let go of me!” Everyone looked over and found the boy holding onto Feliciano's leg. “We have no choice.” 

“It's settled we're going over to Mr. Vargas place!” Olivia yelled happily. William was quick to talk.

“I want to go with Ma-Mr. Kirkland though.” Arabella was about to speak before Olivia held a finger up.

“Okay, since I know how this will end. We'll make it easy. Mr. Vargas lives with us and Mr. Kirkland until we can get back up on our feet.” Silence wrapped and round the meeting room before it was broken by many cries of surprise. 

Shouts of ‘No way’ ‘Why him’ and more were screamed. Olivia didn't have time for this, but she also didn't feel like raising her voice. Olivia waited for them to quiet down which happened soon. “Good, now I'd love to explain myself, but I want to go to sleep soon. We can cancel the meeting.” She turned to Ludwig with a cold smile. 

“A-Adjourn the meeting. Y-you may all leave.” Gilbert looked at his brother funny, but got no answer.   
●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Olivia walked in first taking a big whiff of the place still smelling the tea from earlier. She grabbed her brother's hand and ran upstairs looking for a room with her siblings following. Feliciano and Arthur walked in after them. Feliciano hasn't been to Arthur's place much, only when Ludwig wanted to come over and see his brother from time to time.

Even then they never really talked. They both stood in silence not knowing what to do. Feliciano let out a sigh, this was gonna be a long month or however long he'll have to stay here.

“Is there a room available?” 

“If the children haven't taken them all, there should be. If not you can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch.”

“That's fine I can sleep on the couch.”

“No it's fine you're a guest. Just go sleep in my room.” 

“No I think I'll sleep on the couch.” This continued until a whine was heard. Looking over to the top of the stairs, they saw Giovanni standing there with Abyaz holding his hand tight. 

“Did you two need something?” 

Giovanni spoke first “Can you tell us a bedtime story?” Arthur and Feliciano looked between each other.

“Which one of us?” 

“Both.” The two said at the same time and made motions as for them to hurry up,that's just what the two did. Soon they were standing by a Queen sized bed, big enough to hold the two boys. Feliciano noticed Abyaz had a mask around his mouth while Giovanni had a blindfold on. They both had caps on their head, all they could make out was their eye color with one pair being chocolate brown while the other was forest green.

“Okay let's see. I believe I have one. Once upon a time there was a young boy who lived in a small village. He had very beautiful looks yet a horrible attitude. He was loved and hated by many for his behavior and the way he dressed as at till shouts girl rather a boy. Constantly getting suitors yet turning them all down as they were not the one.” Arthur spoke in a soft voice and Feliciano kneeled next to the bed listening with just as much intent as the children. “He had his eyes set on another. A girl with a beautiful smile, sweet voice, and even a positive attitude. He knew everything about her. They were perfect. At least he thought. That was until one night, on his birthday where he invited all his friends. She was there, going to ask her and tell her his feelings expecting them to be returned he rejected in the meanest way. She laughed with her friends and they even called him names. They spoke about his flamboyant manner, how any girl would want such a wimp. He ran off crying ignoring all the yells of his name and ran completely out and into the woods.” They were staring quite intently, yet the boys seemed ready to pass out, but held on. “He ran and ran until he couldn't anymore. He broke down and cried in the forest by a lake, he was humiliated and even betrayed. He didn't want to go back, he couldn't.” 

“What happened next.” Feliciano breathed out.

“A voice spoke. Not soft nor was it rough ‘Boy why do your eyes leak?’ it asked. The boy was surprised and turned to find another boy his age staring at him with soft green eyes. ‘Why do your cry sound so full of sadness instead of the emptiness I see normally?’ The boy told the other his problems. They talked and soon became friends. The boy never went back to the village. He stayed with his new friend.” Arthur looked at the boy and saw them asleep. He smiled and turned to Feliciano who looked ready to sleep just like them, but was invested in knowing what happened.

“Please continue.” He whispered. Arthur didn't think the story was that good as he got it from the top of his head or did he.

“The boy started getting new feeling for the other. He soon realized it was a feeling he felt for another, another who broke his heart, another he long threw from his mind. He was in love. He felt it was wrong, such taboo things would get you a one way trip to hell he believed. Yet, he couldn't stop the feeling. He chose to tell the other on the night March 20th the other's birthday. Yet it didn't go as planned as the forest was burned soon. The boy watched with dread as his world was burned to the ground. His friend gone somewhere else leaving behind a monster intent to kill what destroyed his home. The monster had no hatred for the boy in fact he helped the boy, protected him, did as he boy asked. Killed humans, destroyed villages. The two lived happily ever after.” 

“What happened to the other boy?” 

“The other boy was the monster as he was before, yet this time he was a monster with a purpose.” 

“What’s that?”

“To protect who he loves.” Arthur smiled and Feliciano smiled back. “Now we must head to bed. You look tired as a dog.” Arthur went over over and grabbed Feliciano by the hand and pulled him into his room setting the nation in bed. He tucked him in and went to sleep on the couch. 

Somewhere else in the house sparks flew as a young girl worked on something spouting various curses ranging from Italian to English.


	4. Birthday (part 1)

Angelo woke up early, which wasn't unusual for him. The bed was comfortable, and he had a wonderful dream. The thing was his older brother. 

You see Amadeo was a strong boy-very big boned-who slept like a rock and ate like a machine. Yet, when he was asleep he cuddled a lot. Angelo and Amadeo had to share a room since Arabella had to sleep by herself. Angelo was a light sleeper, he was also very weak and his brother was crushing him.

“Amadeo.” He pushed him yet he didn't wake up. He gave up knowing he wouldn't be able to leave so he just tried to go back to sleep. 

Sadly he lived in a family of crazy people and was woken by a huge bang that woke Amadeo up. “What happened?!” A loud curse from the room over answered them.

Both standing at attention walked over to the room. Well, scurried. They knocked on the door which was opened by their sister. Her brown hair was in a tight bun so none of it would fall. Her goggles on her forehead with scratch marks on her face. “What is it?” 

“Boom happen.” Angelo tried his best to explain and that was enough. 

“I dropped the monitor. It's fine, go wake Arabella up and ask her if she'll make breakfast.” They nodded already used to their sister and her weird ways. She closed her door and went back to whatever she was doing.

The two went to wake Arabella up, when they walked in they found her sitting on the bed staring at nothing. “Bella.” Amadeo snapped his fingers in her face when she didn't answer. He started shaking her before giving up and pulling her curl lightly.

She let out a yelp and smacked his hand away. “What the hell is wrong with you?! What if I just grabbed your eyebrows?! Don't do that!” Even if she was younger by a couple of minutes she scolded him like a big sister. Explaining his reason she smacked the back of his head yet went to make food anyway. 

“Let's wake everyone else up.” Amadeo raced around the house waking everyone up. William was listening to music, Giovanni was finger painting with Abyaz. Alisha was sleeping. The only people left were Arthur and Feliciano. He let them sleep.  
●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
Feliciano woke at 9:50 which surprised him since he usually slept till noon. What woke him up was a child bouncing on his stomach. “I'm up. I'm up.” Feliciano picked Giovanni up and smiled noticing his colored hands. “What happened here bambino?” The kid looked down and held his hands up grinning. “Seems we caught you purple handed!” Giovanni giggled and they went to the bathroom to wash it off their hands and so Feliciano could get cleaned up himself.

Watching the colors leave the child's finger to return to their porcelain way Feliciano clapped to praise the boy. He lead the other out so he could get ready. When he got out Giovanni and Abyaz was waiting. He grabbed their hands and ventured downstairs. 

When he got there he saw quite a scene. Arthur had Alisha in his arms reading her a story as she all but dozed off. Amadeo was playing a game that Feliciano didn't think Arthur had originally. Olivia was messing with a tiny robot while Angelo stayed on the floor by Arthur's feet. Arabella was nowhere to be found.

“Goodmorning!” Feliciano walked over and sat down with Giovanni and Abyaz. He got replies from everyone even Alisha who gave a soft whine. He heard a voice from the kitchen before Arabella came out holding a cookie. 

“Mr. Kirkland did you make cookies recently?”

“Yes, why?” Arthur turned to her and Alisha pulled on his shirt to get his attention back, but he batted her small hand away. 

“She just stole one.” Amadeo didn't have to look up to know his sister was glaring at him. “I want a cookie.” 

“Too bad blubber boy.” 

“I am big boned!” They started arguing and Arthur noticed their english was amazing. Yet they had a mix of 3 different accents for some reason. 

A air horn was blown and all eyes went to William who's been sitting in a corner for a while now. “Can we have one family moment without anyone arguing?” 

“No.” Was said in a monotone from all the kids. William sighed and went back to beating on the window. 

“Where's your ukulele?” Olivia believed her brother went everywhere with that thing. He did, but he didn't want her to know.

“I left it.” 

“Than we'll buy a new one.” 

“Olivia do you even have money on you?” Olivia glared at her brother.

“You already know the answer.” Olivia was never good with money. She would get money and try to save it, but eventually spend it on something stupid she apparently ‘needed’.

“I could buy you one. It's no problem.” Feliciano was holding Giovanni in his lap as Abyaz played with his brother's feet.

“It won't be the same.” 

“Crybaby.”

“I am not! Papa made it for me! Buying another one would not be the same!” William stormed out to go somewhere else around the house.

“Your father was a carver?” 

“Artist. He was the best, many believed it was because he was pure Italian. I thought it was just talent, some even thought he was a reincarnation of Michelangelo himself. He worked with paintings and drawings more though.” Olivia chuckled at the memory as did her siblings.

“Okay, William, Olivia, close your eyes.” A boy now only 4 put his hands over his eyes. “No peeking.” He quickly pulled his fingers back together as his mother noticed him looking through them. His sister much more excited kept her eyes closed wanting a surprise more than anything. 

Rustling was heard before his father's voice spoke. “Okay you can look now.” They opened their eyes and gaped at the pile of presents there were. A big cake, too big for the family of four, but then again it would soon get bigger. The room was decorated with green and blues. Both his parents yelled “Happy Birthday!” Olivia clapped and William made grabby motions not one to wait.

“Okay. Okay.” His mother picked up two presents and set them down in front of the children. They tore through them quickly. “What did you get?” Olivia held up a little robot.

“I'll name him Tom!” 

“Beautiful. What about you William?” The boy could only stare down at his present. “Do you like it?” He nodded his head enthusiastically. “Perfect! It'd be terrible of you didn't, I kinda worked on that for months. I even studied where the strings go.” His father let out a small laugh.

“I love it! I'm gonna try it now!” He set down and started playing with the strings, not having a Melody yet.

Olivia smiled at the memory. That ukulele was the only good item from the past her brother had left, and he lost it. Yet, if those two were…”Mr. Vargas are you good with carving? Like sculptures?” The man nodded. “Perfect, I'm expecting that new ukulele by the 14th of February.” 

“Okay, but why the 14th?” 

“It's mine and William’s birthday, duh! Our parents weren't happy to ruin their plans for two kids, but it was a seemingly happy moment for my mother, you know, if you don't count the hours of labor.”

“Poor dear, I never asked, what was your parents like?” Huh? “I mean, I'm just curious, there's really no reason for any of you kids to answer.” Arthur looked around at nothing in particular.

“I can gladly answer!” Amadeo stood up. “To be honest our mother was kinda like you. A witty English citizen who never let his guard down! He stopped drinking and smoking years before I was born, I think. Always on us to be, not perfect, but good enough to get through life. He even told us to feel proud of what we have, the others were jealous.” Amadeo said he too many times. Arthur didn't say anything as he just assumed the boy messed up. “Our father was kind yet strong man. Always thinking of others before himself. He was a bit of crybaby, and always wanted to make memories. Like the Italian he was he always took us to church every Sunday. Even if the whole getting up early and getting ready took hours on end. He loved pasta dishes of all kind. A strong Italian citizen. Those two were total opposites, like sweet Banoffee Pie and sour Agrodolce.” Amadeo kept his smile. 

“Quite descriptive isn't he?” Arabella sheeted through her clenched teeth. The bollock said a bit too much.

“Well that’s fine, we got an idea how your parents were. Plus, I know the environment you were in before is a bit close to now.”   
●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

“Lovi, please help me! The boy looked so broken! Just come over it’ll be quick.”

“No way stupido! Tea bastard is there! He’ll probably curse me or something.”

“If I wanted to curse you I would have done it already.” Arthur spoke sitting behind his desk. He didn’t know why Feliciano asked to use his work phone when he had a portable. Than again no one knew how to use this new technology. 

“Was that him? Tell him that-” Feliciano quickly turned off speaker as his brother yelled very vulgar things. Arthur didn’t have to hear to know what the loud mouthed man was spouting.

“Please fratello. It’s for the kids. The oldest birthday’s are close and I need your help. I’ll pay you back.” Feliciano nodded as his brother went on with the conditions before smiling. “Yay! Grazie Fratello. Ti amo.” Arthur could barely hear the loud ‘Ti amo’ the other shouted back.

“Perfect. What are you gonna get them?” Arthur was caught off guard by that. He wasn’t planning to, but the kids started growing on him. He didn’t know why, but he felt happy with them. He must really miss being a parent, that’s the only logical explanation. 

“I don’t know. William likes music and Olivia likes technology. Two different things. At least I think. WIlliam wouldn’t stop beating on the wall and Olivia keeps messing with that robot.” He’d have to go with his assumptions and hope for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Another story, great! So I didn't want to post this until it was don't, but I wanted everyone to know I'm not dead and I'm still posting stories. So a couple things, yes I'm still working on "Angel pair one shots" and "I'll be the Romeo to your Juliet" It's just I'm lazy and have writers block. This is just a feeler for now until I have more inspiration. Please enjoy and as of right now I'm working on the next chapter as well as the other and like I said before I'll be the Romeo to your Juliet is way far ahead on my Wattpad than on here because I wanted to finish on their first. So I don't know when the next time I'll update, but I'm not gonna promise it'll be soon.


End file.
